Αιмeг
by ElyRnz
Summary: “Sakura es blanco, tú negro. Sakura te ama, tú le odias. Y aunque sabes que ella puede ser feliz con otro tú sabes que jamás serias feliz sin ella”
1. Opuestos

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**____**

**Αιм****e****г**_  
_**  
____**

**1 | Opuestos**

Las palabras que acabas de escuchar rompen con tu tranquilidad como lo acaba de hacer ese relampagueo en el cielo; augurando que pronto comenzara a llover, pero ni eso logra que ella mueva un pie. Esta decidida. Sakura te mira determinadamente, con el ceño fruncido, con los ojos ligeramente opacados por el enojo, se muerde el labio y piensas que tal vez lo está haciendo para no maldecirte en voz alta. Espera una respuesta y tú sabes que debes dársela.  
Sus palabras fueron firmes, mucho más de lo que alguna vez le has escuchado decir en diecinueve años. Ni un dejo de duda en aquella frase. Le sostienes la mirada tanto como puedes, sin embargo, tú, el gran Uchiha Sasuke bajas la vista ante ella.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumina el cielo, esta vez acompañado con un trueno que quiebra todo rasgo de aquel silencio que los había estado acompañando. La lluvia parece acercarse y sabes que seguirán ahí hasta que tú decidas contestar. Una ventisca les sacude de lleno y la piel se comienza a erizar. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta ha decidió no moverse de ahí hasta que le respondas. Sigue siendo terca, sigue siendo una molestia.

Y no puedes evitar preguntarte donde demonios quedo la muchachita que solía llamarte _Sasuke-kun_ cada dos por tres, la que te invitaba a citas todos los días cuando apenas tenían doce, la niña débil a la que debías proteger porque algún imbécil podría lastimarla. Tampoco puedes evitar sonreír de lado, aunque ella no lo note.

— "_¡Sasuke! No puedo seguir así. No puedo pretender que me quieres cuando no sé si en verdad lo hagas… ¿Lo haces, me quieres?_"

Las palabras resuenan en tu cabeza, una y otra vez. Esta vez sabes que no puedes contestar con un _"Hmp"_ Sakura te mataría si lo intentas. Esta molesta y tiene derecho a estarlo.

Mierda.

Ignoras porque de repente esa reacción, pero admites que ya se había tardado. Sigues siendo frio, un arrogante, presuntuoso; un imbécil y habías supuesto que ella se había acostumbrado a eso. Te equivocabas.

Ella siempre lo ha dado todo por ti. Siempre. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? Conoces la respuesta y te duele.

Le miras de nuevo, ensanchando los ojos al darte cuenta que aquellos jades comienzan a cristalizarse, abres la boca dispuesto a pedir que no llore pero ella se adelanta y con un manotazo aleja las lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Si lo que estas esperando es que te diga que te amo entonces… creo que esto no va a funcionar, Sakura. — escupes sin tacto alguno.

Y el silencio que les rodea parece querer recalcar aun más tus palabras. La lluvia comienza a caer y sientes las gotas frías resbalar por tu rostro. Pareciera como si el cielo también llorara su pena.

Sus ojos verdes siempre te han gustado no obstante jamás se lo has dicho, los conoces y cuando se cierran ligeramente es porque piensas que va a ponerse a llorar y tú te maldices. Otra ventisca les revuelve los cabellos y esta vez ella si se abraza a sí misma, pero dudas de que sea a causa del frio.

— Lo entiendo, Sasuke-kun… —dice aparentando una sonrisa. Aprietas los puños porque sabes que ella está siendo idiota. Supones está llorando y te das cuenta que tienes razón por el ligero movimiento de sus hombros pero la maldita lluvia le a ayudado a camuflajear las lagrimas y seguramente ella está dando las gracias por eso. Ya sabe que piensas que es una llorona.

—Cállate Sakura. — le pides y ella abre la boca pero se arrepiente de lo que está por decir y junta sus labios sin decir nada, asiente lentamente y gira sobre sus talones para marcharse. Y tu estas dispuesto a dejarla ir porque sabes que es lo mejor. Ya no le podrás hacer daño.

— Sasuke-kun… — te llama, e ignoras si sigue utilizando el prefijo por costumbre o por cualquier otro motivo. Y te sorprendes al asegurar que no quieres saber la respuesta. Se detiene a dos pasos de ti como si quisiera que la tomaras por el brazo y la acercaras a tu cuerpo. — Cuídate.

Y ahí está. El golpe que esperabas aunque no de la manera en la que creías, pensaste en huesos rotos y desgarres, pero nunca un golpe interno.

— Tsk.

No se despidió de ti pero sabes que esa era su intención. No dejara de amarte pero sabes que lo intentara y el tan solo imaginártela en brazos de otro te duele.  
Y es que lo cierto es que no entiendes porque carajo llegaron a ese punto.

¿Qué es lo que Sakura quiere?  
¿Que le regales flores y le recites poemas como hace el idiota de Lee?  
¿Qué camines de su mano como hacen Hinata y _el dobe_?

Piensas que ella es estúpida al esperar eso de ti pues ella es la única que te conoce.

Sabe que te gusta despertar temprano y darte una ducha fría. Que te gusta el café amargo y que el único dulce que soportas es el de menta. Que lees cada uno de los pergaminos que tienen en casa aunque ya te los sepas de memoria. Que a la hora del sexo te gusta más salvaje que cuando finge ser sumisa. Qué prefieres sus uñas al natural a cuando las pinta de verde. Que te gusta más callada aunque siempre prestas atención cuando habla. Que aun te avergüenzas y te sonrojas (Si, joder ella hace que te sonrojes) cuando besa por debajo de tu mandíbula y te dice lo mucho que te desea.  
Ella sabe todo eso y mucho más.

Y te hiere de una manera que no esperas que ella haya dicho que no la amas. Y quizás tiene razón no lo haces, ni siquiera la quieres.

Le odias y te fastidia.

Ya que jura amarte más que cualquier persona (Y maldices al estar de acuerdo en eso) Pero aun le cuesta entenderte.

Porque el día que te pidió que la llevases contigo no pudo comprender lo que estaba pidiendo.  
No solo era llevarla a tu lado, era alejarla de las personas que le quieren, era quitarle toda su inocencia y corromperla con el odio, con la venganza, una que por cierto no era suya.  
Era acabar con su luz y dejar el camino a oscuras para ambos.

Porque aunque la hayas atacado en el pasado ella no se dio por vencida y estuvo a tu lado. Porque curo tus heridas sin preocuparse por las suyas propias cuando volviste a Konoha después de salvar a Naruto.

Le odias porque sabes que no mereces ese amor y aun así no la dejas marcharse a ser feliz con otro. Y no lo harás, porque ella _es tuya_.  
Le odias porque sabes que manchas todo lo bueno que es ella. Porque te sientes negro cuando ella es blanco, porque eres un asesino cuando ella salva vidas.

Y no puedes con la conciencia.

Te atormentas porque sabes que cualquier otro le haría más feliz que tu. Porque dejaría de llorar y volvería a sonreír todos los días. Pero eres un egoísta y la quieres contigo.

Le odias porque logra que te preocupes como un imbécil cada que sale de misión a pesar de que te prometa que no se meterá en problemas y que tendrá cuidado ¡Pero ya conoces su maldito carácter! Y sabes que te miente.  
Porque hace que te llenes de rabia cuando caminan por las calles y cualquier idiota posa sus ojos en ella. Y Sakura todavía tiene la insolencia de reírse cuando tus ojos se vuelven rojos.

La lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza empapándote por completo, pero sigues ahí parado viéndola marchar aunque todo tu cuerpo te pida ir tras de ella. No importa que tu cuerpo comience a temblar a causa del frio, mientras sigas viendo aquella cabellera rosada no te moverás de ahí porque esperas que ella, una vez más, regrese a ti, pero no lo hará. Sakura tiene dignidad. Y sonríes de nuevo aunque tus ojos lloren.

Le odias, porque ahora y desde siempre es lo único que hace que valga la pena haber sobrevivido a la guerra. Porque no te sirvió de nada el poder que has conseguido pues ahora prefieres permanecer en la casa viéndola cocinar.  
Le odias porque te vuelve humano; concediéndote cada uno de aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez te negaste volver a sentir: Miedo, vergüenza, amor, envidia, celos…

Y todo Uchiha tiene su límite, todos caen pero te lastima el ego verte derrotado por una mujer. Quieres gritar, maldecir, y llorar. Llorar y darte por vencido. Intentas resignarte a verla libre de nuevo. A imaginártela besado a otro, a verla sonreír por alguien más, a que sus suspiros ya no te pertenezcan.

Pero te niegas a eso.

Eres un maldito cabrón. Y como siempre iras en contra de la corriente. Como siempre dirás no cuando debe ser sí. Como siempre optaras por elegir el camino más empinado. Porque has decidió luchar por ella. Porque aunque pueda ser feliz con alguien más tu sabes que no serás feliz sin ella.

Si eres una persona de mierda.

Le odias, porque aunque nadie lo sepa ella siempre te ha traído esperanza, y le amas por eso.

Ya has dejado de ver su silueta, supones se muere frio y al menos piensas que lleva puesta tu chaqueta. Te preguntas como solucionar todo mientras comienzas a caminar a casa. Aunque ella no se dirija ahí y vaya quizás donde la Yamanaka.

Y si bien sabes que mañana Naruto te golpeara después de haber platicado con tu novia, que Sakura no se presentara al trabajo poniendo cualquier escusa pues tiene los ojos hinchados y que tú no habrás dormido ni una jodida hora porque la verdad es que también estas sufriendo, no puedes dejar de preguntarte…

¿Qué harás Sasuke?

**TBC**

* * *

Oh, joder, joder, ¡Joder!

Esta ha sido la primera cosa que escribo sobre ellos ¡Y me animo a publicar! Si, quizás me pase de azúcar en el café, quizás hoy me volví mas loca de lo normal.

Se suponía sería un One-shot, se suponía ya me había dado por vencida pues siempre que intentaba continuarlo me parecía una verdadera porquería. Lo cierto es que hoy llegue de la escuela, me senté frente al monitor, abrí Word, di _play_ en el reproductor y _esto_ salió. Y si, tal vez aun sea un fiasco pero la verdad me dejo buen sabor de boca.

No les pido que sea completamente de su agrado, pero espero puedan dar clic en el botón verde para que me digan que puedo mejorar o si gustan me avientes un tomate podrido.

En fin.

Gracias por leer.  
**  
**_Eme._


	2. Dolor

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**____**

**Αιм****e****г****  
****  
____**

**2 | Dolor**

Los rayos de luz que se cuelan por la ventana te obligan a fruncir el entrecejo, una suave ventisca se filtra logrando que las sabanas bailen un poco. Una ligera capa de sudor cubre tu frente, las manos te sudan, por el cuello bajan pequeñas gotas de sudor; hace un calor infernal.**  
**Son las once con catorce y aun sigues en la cama, has dormido pocas horas, has pasado la noche pensando en todo lo ocurrido, la cabeza te da vueltas y solo es culpa de aquella botella de sake que se encuentra en el suelo completamente vacía.

Como ocurre en esas películas donde el protagonista puede ver su vida en segundos, tú rememoras lo ocurrido ayer en la noche y maldices internamente.  
No te engañes, no lloraste ni sufriste como lo esperabas, como imaginaste. Inclusive más de un par de veces decidiste mandar todo a la mierda; olvidarla y buscarte otra. Hay miles de piernas que se abrirían gustosas y lo sabes.

Desde que tienes memoria cada mujer en Konoha (desde mocosas estúpidas hasta aquella anciana del otro día) se ha girado para admirar tu perfección. Te sabes deseado y eso aumenta tu ego. Eres la clase de hombre que logra quitar el sueño a cualquiera a las mujeres por enamoramientos estúpidos e inclusive a los hombres, quienes caen provocados por los celos.  
La cosa es simple: Seria mucho más fácil buscarte una nueva mujer antes de que Sakura olvide lo ocurrido.

¡Pero no es tan jodidamente fácil!

La sola idea de verte rodeado por otros brazos, de escuchar gemir tu nombre a otros labios, morder otros hombros y correrte dentro de cualquier otra… te asquea.

Te revienta saber que le perteneces. Y ella no pudo darse cuenta de eso.

Y entonces te das cuenta que la situación se está volviendo humillante. Sakura te ha vuelto débil, vulnerable. Nunca debiste permtirle eso. Ahora te ves derrotado, insignificante, tan idiota por añorarla de regreso. Si, ya eres débil, lo eres desde aquel día en el que suspiraste por primera vez su nombre después de haberla besado.

Todo lo que alguna vez fuiste ha quedado en el olvido. Konoha se olvido de que alguna vez los traicionaste, la gente ya no te mira con temor cuando caminas por las calles, Naruto jamás te ha reprochado algo, tan solo el que sigas ganándole en batalla.  
Todos se olvidaron de aquel joven vengador que asesino a su hermano, aquel cabrón que intento herir a sus amigos. Todos menos tú.

Por más que intentes no pensar en esos ojos verdes inundados de temor cuando empuñaste el kunai en su contra… no lo logras. Esos recuerdos siguen atormentándote algunas noches. Por más que Sakura te pida que lo olvides, tu sabes que quedo tan marcado en tu memoria como aquel tatuaje ANBU que ahora llevas en el brazo. Te sientes culpable y con justa razón.

Siempre le haces más daño que bien.

Tan solo quieres volver a dormir y caer en la inconsciencia.

Pero ya es hora de ponerte de pie, una ducha fría serviría mucho. No vas a seguir en la cama, no por pensar en estupideces, no vas a seguir pensado en eso. Ya no quieres hacerlo.  
Te quitas la camiseta en cuanto te levantas y caminas en dirección al baño mientras comienzas a desnudarte. La habitación se siente tan grande ahora que ella falta…

Sabes lo que deberías hacer, pero no logras tomar suficiente valor para dejarla ir y te das cuenta que te hace falta incluso más coraje para ir detrás de ella.

Sakura podría buscarse otro novio. Uno que pueda ser capaz de gritarle a toda Konoha que la ama. Te atreves a asegurar que tiene tantos pretendientes que seguramente cuando se haga notoria su ruptura su consultorio estará lleno de ramos de flores encabezados por los de Lee.

Y no puedes evitar sonreír con arrogancia. A ella no le gustan las flores.

Prefiere una caja de chocolates. Aunque después se recrimine y sienta que se pondrá gorda.

Es tan infantil, tan molesta. Que no puedes evitarte preguntar cómo es que vives con ella. La respuesta es fácil: Te quiere. Tanto que se entrega por ambos, tanto que no le importa que no le tomes la mano cuando caminan por la calle, te quiere tanto que no para de pedirte _más_ cuando se encuentran en la cama.

Ella es especial, aunque nunca se lo hayas hecho saber, aun sin que algún día te hayas tomado la molestia por decírselo, tú lo sabes, y siempre pensaste que con el hecho de estar a su lado, Sakura lo entenderías, pero no fue así.

Ahora el agua recorre tu cuerpo, el cabello se te pega a la frente y recargas tu cabeza en la pared, no puedes evitar seguir pensando en la oji jade.

Le extrañas. Extrañas sus gritos en la mañana porque no la despertaste, y es que Sakura no imagina cuanto es que te gusta verla dormir.  
Extrañas el sabor de su comida, aunque te prohíba comer mucho tomate.

_—"Un día te pondrás del color de esas cosas" —_ dijo cuando llegaste con las bolsas del supermercado llenas de tu alimento favorito. _—"Oh, te imaginas Sasuke-kun, te verías tan lindo" _No, no quieres seguir pensando en ella, te hace daño. No puedes seguir lamentándote por ya no tenerla. Mierda, eres un Uchiha. No puedes caer por una mujer, mucho menos por una con cabello rosa.  
Maldices el día en el que por fin le aceptaste una cita y no puedes evitar sonreír de lado cuando recuerdas el rojo de sus mejillas despues de que le permitiste caminar junto a ti para llegar al Ichiraku.

Odias a Sakura. Le odias porque ha cambiado tu vida, porque le dio luz a cada momento y ahora que se ha ido sientes que la oscuridad te abruma. Y la pared sufre una cuarteada después de haberla golpeado.

Le odias tanto que duele.

Nunca has creído en el amor, no como hace Sakura, que cree que debe ser color de rosa. Pero no puedes negar que cuando despertaste por primera vez con ese cuerpo nieva entre tus brazos sentiste _algo_.

Seguridad. Confianza. Tranquilidad.

Y no sabes si eso es amor, pero admites que solías sonreír con más frecuencia y casi por cualquier tontería que ella dijera. Y es bien sabido que Sakura puede decir muchas tonterías al día.

Tus ojos son tan orgullos que siempre que pueden evitan llorar, pero esta vez solo puedes agradecer estar bajo la ducha. De nuevo has caído bajo y por culpa de ella.

Y ya hay otra cuarteada en la pared. Ahora un chorro de sangre corre junto al agua que se escapa por la alcantarilla, no duele, o quizás sientes otra clase de dolor aun más fuerte que las punzadas en la mano se te hacen insignificantes.

¿Y si la dejas ir?

Seria mucho más fácil para ambos. Un camino con menos dolor. Una nueva vida sin estar atado a una persona que te hace daño.  
Quizás ella encuentre a alguien que le ame. Porque de una cosa estas seguro. Ella no podrá encontrar alguien mejor que tu.  
No encontrara a alguien que entienda como es que le gusta más el azul que el rosa.  
Alguien que se burle porque ha llorado en una escena romántica de aquella película de mierda. Y al que tendra que callarlo lanzándose a sus brazos, devorándole los labios.  
Nadie jamás le _hará el amor_ de la manera en la que tú se lo haces.

Y tú tampoco encontraras una como ella.

Jamás nadie se le puede comparar a Sakura. Porque aunque sabe que puede a alguien elegir menos cruel y más alegre. Te eligió a ti. Desde que tienen memoria.

No puedes dejarla ir tan fácil, no puedes perder sin haber luchado. No eres tan cobarde ¿o si, Sasuke?

A pesar de no reconocer las lágrimas entre el agua que cae de la ducha, aquella sensación de picor en los ojos te indica que estas llorando. Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, estás llorando por ella. Y no te arrepientes.

Has tomado una decisión.

Mañana iras a verla, la buscaras en el hospital y pese a que sabes que primero dará órdenes de decir que no fue a trabajar encontraras la manera de pasar. La tomaras por los hombros y como no sabrás que decir la besaras. La besaras con nervio, ímpetu, con esas ganas que por dentro te están quemando por volver a sentir sus labios. La besaras con miedo.

Es el mejor plan que se te ocurre. Y el más idiota. Si después de eso ella no quiere volver a verte entonces la volverás a besar, porque no puedes prometerle un camino lleno de felicidad. No puedes besarla apasionadamente como Ino y Shikamaru hacen cuando hay reuniones de "novatos" No le garantizas que no vuelvas a hacerla llorar.

Lo único que te queda por ofrecer es a ti. Tan frio y arrogante como siempre. Si ella acepta volverás a sonreír y si no… todavía no quieres pensar en ello.

---

Sakura esta recostada en su cama; no fue a trabajar. Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira con un poco de dificultad; seguro se enfermara.  
Ya no llora y no sabe si es porque las lágrimas se han acabado o porque ya no le haya sentido. Al final todo se ha terminado y no puede evitar suspirar, porque el que este decidida a decirle adiós no significa que pueda olvidarlo.  
Tiene un corazón débil. Un corazón demasiado idiota. Un corazón que se ha resignado a perderlo, porque ya no es de ella…

Le pertenece a él.

**TBC**

* * *

¡Caray!

No tengo palabras para expresar mi incredulidad al ver la cantidad de reviews. Joder, que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me lleno de emoción.

Confieso que este capítulo me costó mucho más que el anterior. Y se me ha hecho tremendamente pesado escribir desde el pov de Sasuke. Sobre todo porque lo que quiero expresar es toda la confusión que él siente.  
Lo juro es muy estresante. Pero creo que quede más o menos satisfecha. Aunque si lo releeo otra vez seguro me parecerá una mierda.

Gracias por todos sus rev, cada uno de ellos me da ánimos para continuar.

Denle al botoncito verde y díganme que puedo mejorar. Siéntanse en libertad de aventarme tomates podridos si lo hice mal.

En fin gracias por leer.

_Eme._


	3. Heridas

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**____**

**Αιм****e****г****  
____**

**3 | Heridas**

Sakura podía irse al diablo.

La luna reposa en lo alto del cielo sin la compañía de alguna estrella logrando así que la belleza del astro sea aun más notoria.  
Es la segunda vez que te despiertas luego de un sueño demasiado _interesante_ y estás tan acalorado que lo mejor es que te des una ducha fría, completamente resignado, caminas hacia el baño con un bulto en la entrepierna.

Muerdes tu lengua al pensar que si ella estuviera viendo eso seguramente se reiría y luego intentaría recompensarte colocando sus manos en la cadera; retándote a tocarla.

Si, Sakura podía irse al infierno si quería, pero incluso allí le seguirías. Porque te has dado cuenta cuan especial es ella en tu vida. Y eso es molesto.

No puedes evitar jadear luego del primer contacto con el agua fría, las gotas de agua comienzan a caer y vas notando como la piel se te eriza. Falta un par de horas para que amanezca, y comienzas a inquietarte, realmente no sabes que va a ocurrir después de tenerla enfrente, no tienes ni la más remota idea de que debes decir y aunque sabes que deberías comenzar con una disculpa no tienes la intención de hacerlo.

Cierras el grifo de la llave y vuelves a ponértela camiseta con la que duermes; esta se adhiere inmediatamente gracias a las gotas que aún quedan en tu cuerpo, y debido a eso se puede ver el buen resultado físico que has obtenido a lo largo de todos esos años de entrenamiento. Sacudes tu cabello con una mano quitando el exceso de agua, te miras al espejo y ves las ligeras ojeras que se han ido formando, maldices en voz baja.

Cuando sales del baño intentas volver a la cama, pero honestamente no tienes ganas de volverte a duchar y mejor sales al jardín a entrenar un poco.

Aparte de estar incomodo comienzas a comportarte como un imbécil ¡Solo a Naruto se le ocurriría subir a un árbol para poder espiar!

Mierda. No, no estás espiando, tan solo buscas la mejor oportunidad para poder hablar con Sakura. Por eso agradeces que justo detrás de la ventana de su consultorio hayan plantado ese estúpido árbol.  
Has perdido toda la mañana esperando a que se abra la puerta y por ella entre tu novia, sin embargo ya es tarde y Sakura aun no llega a trabajar, conociéndola como solo tú lo haces, sabes que seguramente se quedo dormida.

Quizás hubiera sido una mejor idea esperarla afuera del hospital, pero tendrías que aguantar las insinuaciones de otras enfermeras y la miradas de acoso de aquellas que todavía no se atreven a dirigirte la palabra. Echas de menos él como Sakura lograba mantener alejadas a esas "Lagartas", como las denominaba ella. Aunque tienes que admitir que la verdadera razón por la que acabaste arriba de ese árbol es más simple: La ultima vez, Sakura decidió lanzarte un Kunai directo a la cabeza antes de que entraras por la puerta.

Y ella había estado practicando su puntería después de haber fallado.

Desde donde estas puedes observar casi todo el consultorio, sonríes cuando te das cuenta que al menos ese si puede mantenerlo limpio; en casa eres tu quien tiene que mantener las cosas en orden. Ella siempre ha sido un desastre. Sobre las paredes blancas se encuentran varias fotografías; es una sentimental, incluso sabes que sobre su escritorio hay una en la que tú apareces y jamás supiste donde y como la habían tomado.

Una ventisca de aire mueve ligeramente la cortina que se encuentra en la ventana, siempre le recordabas a Sakura que tenía que cerrarla y ella sigue olvidándolo. No puedes quejarte; ahora, ese hecho te será de gran ayuda.

Vuelves a echar un vistazo y sonríes de lado. Ya has perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces has entrado a ese lugar.  
La primera fue por orden de Tsunade, pues te había ordenado ir al hospital para hacerte las pruebas médicas para poder continuar con tu integración a la fuerza ANBU. Las siguientes fueron debido a diversas heridas causadas en las misiones de alto riesgo.  
Después habían comenzado a salir y había ocasiones en las que dejaban de verse largas temporadas y solo acudías allí con la intención de desordenar su escritorio con un encuentro desenfrenado.  
Las más recientes eran solo para poder verla, aunque fuese acomodando sus papeles.

Joder, empiezas a recordar cuando Sakura te golpeaba después de interrumpirla, o como sonreía cuando le ayudabas a ordenar todo luego de una de sus _visitas no autorizadas_.  
Y después de pensar en todo eso, bien podrías decir que te sientes enfermo e ingresar al hospital por tener la temperatura alta y es que por dentro estas ardiendo.

Y todo por querer volver a verla, a besarla, a tenerla entre tus brazos…

Mierda.

Por fin aquella puerta marrón se abre lentamente dejando entrar esa figura que tanto conoces, la bata blanca le queda un poco arriba de las rodillas y los botones de arriba están desabrochados dejando entre ver su blusa color negro, el cabello lo lleva suelto y debajo de esos ojos verde lucen un par de ojeras; Sakura tampoco ha podido dormir bien.

Estas a punto revelar tu presencia cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Ino Yamanaka aparece detrás de ella y por su expresión no está contenta. Comienzan a discutir y Sakura termina por sacarla a empujones. Niega con la cabeza cuando por fin se queda sola y se deja caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Si bien hace unos segundos tenías toda la intención de enfrentarla y decirle que dejen de actuar como idiotas, has cambiado de parecer y te paralizas. Ahí, sobre un árbol, observándola sin que ella se percate, viendo como tapa su rostro con la palma de sus manos y como sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente; de nuevo esta llorando.

Y te comienza a parecer fastidioso que lo haga, por milésima vez quisieras que Sakura tuviera el suficiente coraje para romperte la cara y lograr que dejes de hacerla llorar. Pero ella no lo haría, no te causaría daño, al menos no físico, lo que ella no sabe es que te lastima más cuando se pone _así_ que el hecho de que te rompiera todas las costillas.

Quisieras tomar el valor suficiente para ir a su lado y decirle que después de todo siempre estarás a su lado. Pero sigues ahí, maldiciéndote en árbol y pensando como jodidos hablar con ella.

Entonces la puerta se abre y la persona que menos quieres ver aparece: Lee, con un ramo de flores como todos los días. Al parecer Sakura tardo un poco más en reparar en la entrada _del cejotas_, pero inmediatamente después de notarlo se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe con dulzura mientras que tú intentas mantener las manos en su lugar y no sacar nada del porta Kunais.

Sientes el corazón palpitar rápidamente, tus uñas se clavan en la palma de tu mano y aprietas tanto la mandíbula que los dientes comienzan a dolerte. Y es que, aunque jamás lo admitas, siempre sentirás _algo_ cada que él la toca, la observa, o le lea cualquiera de sus insignificantes poemas.

Él y cualquier otro idiota.

Sakura solo es tuya.

Y entonces, sin importarte cómo van a reaccionar, apareces delante de Lee interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole a _tu novia_. El chico no se sorprende, de hecho se atreve a sonreírte a pesar de que tu mirada ahora se ha vuelto escarlata y sin mas, sale murmurando quien sabe cuánta estupidez.

Volteas dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, pero antes incluso de que puedas abrir la boca, ella te gira la cabeza con una bofetada que, estás seguro, recordaras toda tu vida

— ¡¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Sakura?! — exclamas realmente molesto. La aludida incluso tiene los ojos abiertos como si jamás esperaba que le hablaras de ese modo o como si aun no creyera que se haya atrevido a pegarte. Y entonces aprieta los labios y frunce el seño.

— ¡No!, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —pregunta girándose mientras camina alejándose de ti. —No puedes entrar a mi consultorio así como así y además no quiero verte ¡Largo de aquí!

— Hmp

Ella te mira tan incrédulamente que haces un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír, Sakura ya debería saber que jamás harías lo que espera. Y contra todo pronóstico ella vuelve a sentarse en su silla y suspira.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunta sin ánimo algo.

— Hablar. — explicas sin siquiera moverte de tu lugar y Sakura suelta una risa no muy propia de ella.

— Para alguien que lo único que sabe decir es "Hmp" es algo irónico decir que quiere hablar. — escupe manteniendo la vista fija en el escritorio.

— Para alguien que dice amarme es algo irónico el que me haya abofeteado.

— ¡No me vengas con idioteces, Sasuke!, ¿Qué quieres? — dice más molesta que al principio y lo sabes porque esta vez mantiene fija la vista en tus ojos.

— A ti. — respondes y por primera vez, sientes que has dicho completamente la verdad.

— Entonces puedes irte porque yo ya me canse. No quiero saber más de ti. Terminamos ¿está claro?

— No.

— ¡Pues entonces no es problema mío! — exclama poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. Está a punto de irse pero esta vez sí lo vas a evitar.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña y escúchame! — gruñes cerrando de un portazo la puerta que hacía unos segundo ella había logrado abrir.

— ¡No! — gritó — Estas muy equivocado si crees que esta vez volveré a caer. Ya me canse de ser tan estúpida, de que seas lo suficientemente cobarde para no poder corresponderme. — acusó sin ningún titubeo en su voz — Tienes miedo. Y lo sabes. Tienes miedo a poder ser feliz de nuevo y yo no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas.

— Eres más molesta de lo que creía. — dices sin admitir que sus palabras están llenas de verdad.

— ¡Tienes razón! Porque ya ni siquiera yo entiendo porque me tomo _la molestia_ de seguir intentado que me quieras. —comenta y puedes notar el dejo de desilusión en su voz. Camina despacio hacia la ventana, como olvidando, por un instante que estas ahí, como si su mente estuviera recordando un momento mucho más hermoso que el que están viviendo ahora.

— No sabes lo que dices.

— Se lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que esto ya no va a funcionar. — juzga mientras clava tus ojos en ti.

— Yo creía que eras más inteligente, Sakura — dices con la intención de hacerla recapacitar.

—Yo también. —suspira — Vete. Por favor. No puedo más. — y eso también es cierto, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas y puedes notar la suplica en la frase. Quiere que le dejes de hacer daño.

Un nudo comienza a formar en tu garganta y aunque quisieras abrazarla también tienes ganas de salir de una vez por todas de ahí. Te hiere todo lo que ha dicho ¿Acaso no puede ver que si estás ahí es únicamente por ella? Si no puede darse cuenda de eso entonces quizás no hay razón para seguir observándola.

— ¿Vas a mandar todo a la mierda tan fácil? — preguntas y ella alza sus ojos opacados por la tristeza.

— Esto estaba en la mierda desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sasuke.

Abres la boca dispuesto a responder, pero de pronto las ganas se han ido, ignoras el porqué del temblor de tus manos, estas enojado sí, pero sospechas que esa no es la causa. Muerdes tu lengua y decides abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

Odias a Sakura Haruno.

Por haberte ofrecido un mundo nuevo después de que se besaron por primera vez, un mundo del que ahora te cierra las puertas.

Ella puede irse a la mierda.

Piensas, mientras sigues caminando hacia la salida intentando no golpear a nadie en el camino.

Y lo que más te duele es que aun esperabas que hubiera salido del consultorio gritando _"Sasuke-kun"_ para impedir que te fueras.

La cabeza te estalla, todo te da vueltas. Sus palabras calan demasiado hondo y hasta parece que las estas escuchando otra vez y cada vez más fuerte y más claro. Ella tiene razón; eres un cobarde. Y un idiota.

Pero esta vez vas a dejar de serlo.

Vuelves sobre tus pasos tan rápido como puedes. La puerta sigue abierta y cuando la abres de un manotazo ella se gira hacia a ti con el rostro opacado por el llanto. Tiras la silla que te impide llegar hasta ella, la tomas por el rostro logrando el choque de sus miradas.

Y la besas.

**TBC**

* * *

¿Quieren que les diga la verdad?

Al principio esto no me gustaba, ni siquiera tantito, pero al final creo que me ha parecido que no esta _tan_ mal. Aunque ya saben, mejor ni lo releo.

Lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes, me habían cortado el internet, después mi padre decidió que es momento de dejar de estar de floja y me consiguió empleo (o al menos intento hacerlo, pues aun no me dicen si me quedo con el trabajo, ahora estoy en "periodo de prueba")  
Y aunque la idea no hace que de saltos de alegría lo cierto es que es algo que me conviene y mucho, así que si pueden crucen los dedos por mí, al menos un poco.

**Muchísimas gracias **por todos los rev, en serio, me hacen tremendamente feliz y algunos hasta logran hacerme sonrojar.

Si este capítulo no les gusta puedes dar click y decirme el porqué o pueden aventarme la verdura de su preferencia.

Por cierto, esta historia tendrá 5 capítulos. Así que ya estamos cerca del final.  
Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

_Eme._


	4. Realidad

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**Αιм****e****г****  
____**

**4 | Realidad**

Gime. Jadeas.

La habitación parece estar dando vueltas.

Y es que después de todo Sakura te ha extrañado tanto como tú a ella. La piel se te eriza, tienes el pulso acelerado y tus pulmones comienzan a exigir aire, pero la sensación de volver a tener presos aquellos labios es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Notas que las lagrimas siguen recorriendo sus mejillas las cuales ahora se encuentran sonrojadas. Sus manos toman tu rostro y lo jalan con nervio para que te acerques más. Como si aun fuera posible.

Sakura te esta besando, con fuerza, coraje, pasión y un deseo acumulado.

Colocas una mano en su cintura mientras das varios pasos arrinconándola en la pared. Desde la primera vez que la besaste no pudiste dejar de pensar que el tenerla entre tus brazos era como si algo te mantuviera unido a la tierra. Era descubrir algo que te motivaba a seguir hacia adelante.

Besarla, verla reír, hacerla enojar, eran cosas que te volvían humano. Dejabas de pensar en todo aquello que habías tenido que pasar, olvidabas todo el sufrimiento, la sangre derramada en vano, una venganza sin sentido y por un momento todo lo malo se volvía soportable.  
Ella es fue paz cuando tu traías guerra. Ella calmaba tus instintos asesinos, cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, ella sana tus heridas aunque estas no pudieran verse, ella pudo curar tu corazón. Desde un principio poco a poco aunque no quisieras ella fue llenando tu existencia, ella comenzó darle sentido a las cosas.

Fue por ella por quien volviste a vivir, te hacía pensar en el futuro. Un futuro a su lado, Y es que simplemente ya no te imaginas sin la oji jade. Sin sus dedos recorriendo tu espalda cuando la abrazas, sin su ceño fruncido cuando tardas en regresar de alguna misión y ya la has hecho preocupar demasiado, no puedes dejar de pensar en sus suspiros, en sus uñas dejando marcas, en sus labios recorriendo tu mandíbula, no te imaginas siquiera despertar y no tenerla a tu lado.

Se aferra a tu espalda como si temiera que en algún momento todo se acabara, muerde tu labio mientras una de sus manos acaricia tu cuello. Joder, ella sabe hacerte sudar, sabe torturarte y justo ahora no te importaría morir a manos de la kunoichi. Morirías por Sakura todos los días. Pues fue ella quien te enseño un nuevo significado de la palabra vida.

No simplemente era respirar, cumplir objetivos, ser el mejor y esa clase de idioteces. Para Sakura la palabra vida significa algo más simple: Ser feliz. Y ella es tu más grande motivo para agradecer no haber muerto en esas ocasiones en las que estuviste a punto de perecer.

Y entonces no puedes evitar preguntar si al menos has podido regresarle un poco de lo bueno que ella te ha dado.

Sakura quisiera un hombre más efusivo, pero se conforma con un buenos días al despertar, Sakura desearía que la abrazaras cuando caminan a casa, ella tan solo busca que le demuestres mas amor, pero no puedes.

Puesto que no sabes cómo.

Y esa es una estupidez.

Ella suspira cuando tus manos viajan atreves del uniforme. La observas detenidamente pues deseas ver cada uno de sus gestos, grabarlos y nunca olvidar esa imagen:

Sonrojada con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Mierda, se extrañan tanto.

Sakura se queja cuando descubre que has parado de besarla, abre los ojos y te mira suplicante siendo eso demasiado, vuelves a perderte en su boca, tragándote su suspiro y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.

Definitivamente tiene un talento innato para hacerte perder la cordura. Y juntos se están desbordando por un camino que sabes muy bien a donde los conducirá: El orgasmo.

Juegas con su lengua, con sus manos, incluso con sus sentidos. Pero ella no se queda atrás, Sakura sabe muy bien cómo lograr que pierdas totalmente el control y hace uso de ese poder en cuanto empieza a morder tu cuello, en cuando sientes como sus manos viajan atreves de tu abdomen.

Tu cuerpo se tensa al sentir como hábilmente roza tu miembro y la maldices en voz alta porque sabes que te está provocando. Y tú estás cayendo en el juego.

¿Desde cuándo ella tiene el control?

_Desde siempre._

Porque aunque te cueste admitirlo, y de hecho nunca lo digas en voz alta le cediste el absoluto poder sobre ti.  
Porque aquel día cuando por fin se armo de valor y te robo un beso inevitablemente también te robo una media sonrisa.

¡Te estás volviendo débil Sasuke!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

A veces, algunos días quisieras seguir siendo como antes. Aquel joven que en realidad le importaba muy poco cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con él. Ese que mandaba al diablo todo porque simplemente no se preocupaba por cosas idiotas, como el amor. Aquel que estaba resignado a vivir solo y a oscuras.

Porque es mucho más fácil el ser odiado y temido.

Porque permitirle entrar a una persona a tu corazón es concederle el poder para destruirte totalmente.

Y ella también te ha hecho daño. Lo hace cuando le sonríe a otro, lo hizo cuando aquel día camino bajo la lluvia en dirección contraria a la tuya, lo logro hace un momento cuando estaban peleando.

Y si, quizás tu le has hecho un daño mucho mayor, un daño que no merecería perdón pero ahora sabes cómo se sintió Sakura después de todo el daño que le hiciste. Ahora entiendes porque en realidad no deberías estar ahí. Ahora comprendes que nunca podrás hacerla sentir ni la mitad de bien de lo que ella te hace sentir.

Porque ella era feliz, puede vivir sin ti, ella puede encontrar la manera de seguir adelante sin tu presencia, después de todo ya lo demostró cuando te largaste por tres años, pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo Sasuke.

Las cosas del escritorio caen al suelo y ni siquiera el ruido es capaz de distraerlos de lo que están haciendo.

La levantas suavemente y ella se sienta en el escritorio, abre las piernas dejándote atrapado en medio de ellas. Su respiración es pausada, aun tiene los ojos cerrados y te atreves a trazar un camino de saliva en su cuello, rozas con tu lengua el comienzo de sus senos y ella tiembla.

—Sasu-ke.

—Hmp.

Muerdes, succionas y la haces sufrir mientras la escuchas decir tu nombre.

_"La puerta está abierta"_

Te dice tu conciencia. Y aunque quieres mandarla al demonio no puedes permitir que los encuentren así. Tsunade te castraría después de eso y seria molesto ver el sonrojo de Sakura cuando tuviera que ver a su jefa todos los días. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que posees te separas de ella.

Y cuando vuelves a apresar sus labios sabes que las cosas han cambiado, que aquellos segundos le sirvieron para enfriar la cabeza y recordar porque jodidos estas ahí.

Su cuerpo se tensa y rápidamente intenta separarse de ti. No te sorprendes, pues habías estado esperando esa respuesta desde el momento en el que apresaste sus labios. No intentas detenerla, así que permites que te aleje de ella aunque notas que lo hace con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— No. No. —susurra y sus labios comienzan a temblar. Se baja del escritorio y acomoda su uniforme, se aplasta el cabello y arruga la nariz un poco antes de hablar con voz clara. —Basta Sasuke.

— Tú también me extrañas, Sakura. — la acusas.

Quizás no era lo que tenias que decir pero es una verdad innegable y ella lo sabe. Su mirada se levanta inmediatamente después de lo que has dicho buscando la tuya; está molesta y la conoces tanto que sabes se está conteniendo para no lanzarte algún objeto, siempre ha tenido un carácter de mierda.

Das un paso más intentando volver acercarte a ella, al mismo tiempo que ella da uno retrocediendo, y limpia sus ojos antes de que caiga una lagrima y es algo que agradeces, cada gota que surca sus mejillas es un kunai clavado donde menos lo esperas. Abre la boca pero las palabras se pierden en su garganta, y te mira suplicante.

— Lo hago, Sasuke. Pero no puedo ser tan masoquista, y tampoco tan idiota. Me haces daño. — explica mirándote a los ojos. Y reconoces que tiene razón, pues es justo lo que has estado pensando los últimos días. Las últimas horas. Lo sabes porque es aquello que te quita el sueño. Lo sabes por qué _en verdad _quieres pedir perdón pero no lo haces.

Eres un hijo de puta. Uno que la abandono en una banca la noche en la que ella por fin se atrevía a gritarle sus sentimientos, uno que empuño sus armas contra ella, pero que aun así te ama. Y no sabes qué carajo hiciste para conseguir eso. Ella es algo que definitivamente no mereces.

El que Sakura te quiera es incorrecto, antinatural y una de las peores cosas que, seguramente, ha hecho en toda su vida. ¿Cómo puede querer a una persona que, dice, le hace daño? simplemente no tiene lógica.  
Pero desde hace tiempo has dejado de buscar una respuesta. Porque todo lo que siente por ti está por encima de cualquier racionalidad.  
Tiene tantos motivos para odiarte que resulta increíble que haya decidido permanecer a tu lado.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun. Yo… — calla justo en el momento en el que la voz se le quiebra, tragas la saliva que se había acumulado en tu garganta. Abres la boca dispuesto a pedir perdón pero la cierras antes de que salga cualquier sonido.

No vas a decir nada, pues ya no hay nada que decir. Quieres respetar su decisión, quieres dejar de ser jodido cabrón con ella y por fin dejarla en paz. Porque aunque te das cuenta que estas siento cobarde, prefieres que sea ella quien le ponga fin a todo.

¿Y entonces porque no te mueves?, ¿Por qué no sales del consultorio y dejas todo atrás?

Tomas aire y también valor y te diriges a la puerta.

— ¿Me amaste? — pregunta cuando pones un pie fuera. Te detienes incrédulo. — En algún momento en el que estuviste conmigo ¿pudiste quererme?

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga? — sueltas sin siquiera moverte. Sin siquiera girarte a verla. Aquello lo ha dicho con tanto miedo a una respuesta negativa que no puedes evitar sonreír al pensar lo insegura que es. —Eres demasiado molesta. Y aun así vine a intentar recuperarte.

**TBC**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto.

La escuela, los proyectos, la maldita gripa, están jodiendome completamente.

¡Pero aquí está el capitulo!  
Y aunque tampoco quede muy a gusto no podía seguir tardando demasiado, espero que les haya gustando, juro que este ha sido el que más me ha costado trabajo, quería meter lemmon pero sentía que estaba saliéndome del camino y no quiero eso.

Aun así siento que algo le falta al capítulo, pero espero recompensarlos con el final.

**Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus review, por cada alert, y favorito **que le dan al simplemente hacer un click.

Si este capítulo no les gusto no duden en aventarme un tomate podrido. Los estaré esperando.

Si, el capitulo puede ser un asco pero **muchas gracias por leer.  
**  
Pd: Lenna, feliz cumpleaños mujer, espero que al menos te haya gustado un poco esto. Ya tienes 17 Marihuanita!  
Atori, siento no poder cumplirte el lemon, al menos por ahora ^^

_Eme  
_


	5. Complemento

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**Αιм****e****г  
_ **

**5| Complemento**

Es lo mejor.

Es lo mejor.

Es lo que tú debiste haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Dejarla ir _es lo correcto. _

Es lo mejor.

Es lo mejor.

Si bien estas seguro que el que _por fin_ ella te haya dejado es lo más sano _para Sakura_, no puedes evitar dejar de pensar que te estás engañando al intentar creer que es lo mejor _para ti_.

Ella fue lo mejor que habías tenido y ahora se acabo. La pura verdad es que te sientes jodido.

Tu mayor miedo a los ocho años era caer a manos de tu hermano. Después, a los doce, era ser asesinado antes de completar tu venganza. En la invasión de Konoha, cuando tenías diecisiete, tu mayor temor era morir antes de poder salvar _al Dobe_.

De alguna u otra manera siempre creíste que temías a la muerte. Pero fueron varias ocasiones en las que estuviste a punto de perecer y descubriste _algo_ que te hizo cambiar de opinión.  
Si morías no pasaría nada. Quizás, si lo hacías ahora seria salvando a un amigo, pereciendo en combate en nombre de tu villa, muy probablemente serias considerado un héroe caído y grabarían tu nombre en algún monumento, muchos recordarían tu nombre… pero la villa seguiría, y tu recuerdo con el paso del tiempo se iría borrando.

Hace casi dos años, tu mayor miedo se convirtió en algo más simple, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más complejo: ser inadecuado.

Temías ser una persona de mierda y hacer daño a la única persona que llenaba tu vida. Te dañaba el hecho de tan solo pensar que no eras una buena opción para ella.  
Sakura confió en ti cuando todos los demás desviaban su vista si te llegaban a topar en la calle. Ilumino un camino completamente oscuro con tan solo una sonrisa. Curo tu corazón sin que se diera cuenta, ella cambio tu vida.

Y temías perder todo eso.

Temías que un día ella se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al estar a tu lado, que en cualquier momento ella te dejara solo. Temías amarla porque si lo hacías ella también podría causarte daño.

Como ahora.

Fue esa razón por la que al principio te negabas a tener cualquier otro lazo, sobre todo con ella, porque aunque Sakura nunca lo supiese, aquel día hace siete años, ese día en el que te fuiste, su ofrecimiento te había tentado tanto que estuviste a punto de aceptar.  
Pensaste en llevártela, pues sabias que no podrías perdonarte si abandonabas tu venganza, y ella se ofrecía a ayudarte, a acompañarte y no permitir que cayeras en la oscuridad como lo habías hecho antes de conocerlos.

Pero ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ni siquiera tú estabas seguro de lo que pasaría.

¿Y si morías y algo malo le pasaba?

No, no podías ser tan cabrón, y además ella solamente iba a ser un estorbo. Como siempre.

_Era mejor estar solo._

Pero el día que regresaste, fue ella la primera que se lanzo a tu pecho y comenzó a llorar agradeciéndote el haber salvado a Naruto. Y claro, después te dio una bofetada que recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue ella también quien comenzó a actuar como si nunca te hubieras ido, perdono tus errores a pesar de que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en lo que hiciste, te acepto de regreso, y aunque muy en el fondo sabias que te guardaba un poco, muy poco rencor, nunca te lo demostró.

Todo eso te hacía sentir _aun más_ miserable.

¿Por qué no te golpeaba como lo había hecho Naruto?, ¿Por qué no desviaba la mirada y dejaba de mirarte con orgullo como lo hacía Kakashi?, ¿Por qué no ignoraba lo que decías como hacia el resto de los antiguos novatos?, ¿Por qué no daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria como hacía el resto de los aldeanos cuando te topaban en la calle?

_"Supongo que creo que es suficiente con lo que hacen los demás, Sasuke-kun"_

Dijo el día que te atreviste a preguntarle su actitud y todavía puedes recordar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciendo que bajara la mirada un poco avergonzada.

No sabes el día, el mes, mucho menos la hora (pese a eso, apuestas a que Sakura si puede recordarlo todo e incluso la ropa que vestían) pero un día, de algún maldito modo, ella se las ingenio para que tú por fin dijeras _si _después de que ella te invitara a comer.

Y ese momento fue tu perdición.

Porque pudiste darte cuenta que aunque tuviste la intención de matarlos y empuñaste tus armas en su contra jamás la heriste de verdad, descubriste que por más que habías intentado romper lazos con todos ellos nunca lo hiciste.

Porque aunque tú los abandonaste y les diste la espalda, ellos lucharon día con día para traerte de regreso. Porque aunque estabas tan lejos Sakura siempre te tuvo dentro de su corazón. Y aunque eso es demasiado cursi e idiota se lo agradeces.

Era aceptar sus salidas, aunque aun negabas cualquier tipo de relación, era salir con ella y ayudarle en con algún entrenamiento, era verla fruncir el entrecejo cuando curaba tus heridas.

_"Eres demasiado bueno Sasuke, pero muy idiota si sigues sobre exigiéndote así"_

Comenzaste a verla distinto, a extrañar sus gestos, palabras, suspiros. Creíste que te estabas volviendo loco, y descubriste que era verdad cuando un día sin más sentiste la necesidad de besarla, sin embargo no lo hiciste y fue Sakura quien se aventuro a hacerlo.

Ella te cambiaba, te hacia una mejor persona. Ella te hacia tanto bien. Que ahora que comprendes que tendrás que aprender a estar sin ella no puedes evitar apretar los puños.

Ella tiene la culpa de todo. Sakura es verdaderamente tan molesta que quisieras, por un segundo, regresar y volverla a besar hasta que por fin acepte que quiere estar contigo. Pero no puedes seguir jugando este juego.

Porque ya no sabes si eres el cazador o el cazado.

Tu Sasuke Uchiha, capitán ANBU, considerado por muchos un genio, a quien de niño llamaban el novato número uno, al que sus enemigos miran con temor; tienes que admitir que Sakura Haruno tiene absoluto poder sobre ti.

Porque cuando decía "Tengo hambre" no podías evitar dejar de entrenar y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran a comer. Porque aunque ella sabia tu maldita obsesión con la limpieza y el orden, jamás te quejaste cuando desordenaban todo después de haberla hecha tuya. Una y otra vez. Porque cuando Sakura decía "Sasuke-kun" todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido y automáticamente le estabas prestando atención.

Si, Sakura es tan molesta, infantil y lo suficientemente estúpida para no darse cuenta de todo eso.

Porque ella nunca pudo darse cuenta que aunque no se tomaran de la mano solo ella podía tocar tu corazón.

Y aunque en este momento en serio quisieras hacerle daño. Aunque quisieras borrarla y no volver a recordar las caricias que te hacía, _sabes que estás mintiendo._  
Porque la única manera en la que ella salga de tu mente seria únicamente si jamás hubieras nacido, y sabes que lo mejor sería irte, alejarte de Konoha, de ella, de su olor, de su sonrisa, de sus miradas, de todo lo que un día haya tocado.

Pero no eres tan cobarde.

¡No puedes ser tan débil!

El sol despunta en lo alto, pero pronto las nubes lo cubrirán, el clima avisa que comenzara a llover y maldices porque es lo único que te faltaba.

Has perdido el tiempo, no tienes la intención de ir a casa y aunque sientes un hueco en el estomago no tienes ni la intención de ir a comer. Podrías ir con Naruto pero no te crees capaz de soportarlo y tampoco te interesa darle una golpiza en algún entrenamiento.

Quieres estar solo. Dormir y resignarte. Solo necesitas dejar de pensar en ella.

_Loca. Tonta. Ingenua._

_— Estas mal, verdaderamente mal. — repites en voz alta para que el mensaje te llegue fuerte y claro. _

_¿Qué se significaba aquello?_

_Él siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Y le admiras eso más que ningún otra cosa. Pero te molestas contigo misma al dejarle hacer contigo lo que le plazca. ¿Cómo pudiste perder el control _así_?_

_Lo extrañas. _Tanto_. Que hace que, incluso pensarlo, se vuelva algo sumamente doloroso._

_A pesar de eso sabes que no pueden seguir así. Él te hace daño Sakura. Mucho, mucho daño. _Y aun así_ le amas. Y aun así lo extrañas, y aun así sigues conteniéndote para no ir corriendo detrás de él y volverlo a besar ¡En serio estas mal!_

_Pero has tomado una decisión._

__

Lo mejor es que todo haya acabado. Es lo mejor, es lo mejor…

_Aun así sabes que _siempre va haber algo de Sasuke en ti.

__

Para empezar porque su adiós no significo nada ante un corazón que lo único que quería era llegar hasta él, porque tu jamás lograras encontrar a alguien que te haga querer de la misma manera en la que lo hacia Sasuke.  
Porque siempre recordaras su voz, porque sus miradas jamás se borraran de tu cabeza, porque eres lo suficientemente idiota para seguirlo amando.

Sasuke es ese recuerdo que no se va, esa lágrima que recorre tu mejilla, ese suspiro que ya no debería existir.

_Y ahora que ves lo que realmente está pasando no puedes evitar dejarte caer en la silla más cercana y tomar tu rostro en tus manos,_ _quieres ser fuerte, quieres gritarle, golpearlo, mandarlo al diablo y dejar de pensar en él._

Pero te es tan difícil.

__

Han sido muchos años, once para ser exactos, desde aquel día que lo observaste por primera vez. Y supiste que no querrías volver a mirar a alguien más que fuera él. Sabes muy bien que muchos creen que lo primero por lo que te gusto Sasuke fue por su apariencia, y si la belleza Sasuke es mucha y debería ser prohibida.

Y aunque es algo de lo que estas maravillada y admites que podrías verlo hasta quedar dormida, lo primero que llamo tu atención fue su determinación; sus ganas por querer ser el mejor, ese gesto que hacia mientras practicaba el tiro de los Kunais y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando, después de varios intentos fallidos, lograba dar al blanco.

_Ese día un calor inundo tu cuerpo y la sonrisa se formo en tu boca sin que siquiera te dieras cuenta. _

_Luego, ocurrió la desgracia, aquel maldito suceso que borro del todo el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, y tu no sabías que había pasado, los rumores corrían, y por lo que escuchabas decir a las amigas de tu madre cuando estas iban de visita a casa, no había sido nada bonito._

_Y aun así el siguió intentando mejorar siempre, cada día, cada minuto, pero ya no sonreía cuando acertaba, solo hacia una mueca y se marchaba de ahí. Fue entonces cuando descubriste que _harías lo necesario_ para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo_. _Porque querías volver a verlo reír. Porque si él no sonreirá tus sonrisas no sabían igual._

_Por un tiempo, cuando pertenecían al equipo 7, creías que habías logrado tu objetivo. Pero te equivocaste, porque Sasuke se fue esfumando como humo entre tus manos._

_Después el te dejo, los abandono e intentaste seguir sin él, y aunque te sorprendes haberlo hecho, no puedes negar que sentías que algo te hacía falta; no te sentías completa, no te sentías capaz de volver a reír sin su presencia, y eso definitivamente _no era bueno_._

_Cuando volvió fue saber que nunca lo habías olvidado, que inconscientemente siempre estuviste esperando ese momento, _fue sentirte traidora por seguir amando al que los había traicionado_. Fue aguantar los cuestionamientos de Ino, las miradas acusadoras de Shikamaru, el entrecejo fruncido de Neji, los suspiros de resignación de Kakashi-sensei._

—"El salvo a Naruto, no puedo olvidar eso"

_Decías cuando sentías la necesidad de excusarte.  
_  
Siempre ha sido tan complicado todo.

_Te han llamado ingenua, tonta, masoquista, estúpida, zorra y de muchas otras maneras. Cada una más humillante que la anterior. Pero cuando él te sonreía y tomaba tu barbilla para darte un beso sentías que nada de eso podía opacar tu felicidad._

_¿En serio es tan grave que lo quieras tanto?  
¿En serio debes estar loca para amarlo de la manera en que lo haces?  
_¿En serio vas a dejarlo marchar, Sakura?

_No, no, _no_._

__

Si, es verdad que llego empuñar sus armas en tu contra, es muy probable que incluso te haya herido de no ser porque siempre eras salvada a tiempo.

_A eso tú lo llamas _destino.

_Te ha lastimado sí. Lo aceptas. Eres consciente de ello. Y quizás fuiste la primera al recriminarte seguirlo queriendo. ¡Porque eras un estúpida al seguirlo haciendo! Y aunque siempre que regresabas de una misión fallida para traerlo de vuelta jurabas no volver a pensar en el, lo único cierto es que jamás perdías la esperanza. _Lo querías de vuelta. _Al Sasuke que tuviste la oportunidad de conocer, aquel que te había salvado, ese que había protegido a sus amigos, el que sonreía a medias, el que se enojaba con Naruto porque jamás podía callarse._

__

Si, lo amabas pero eso tampoco significaba que pudieras olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Te sentías tan idiota, tan traidora, tan avergonzada por no poder negar lo que sentías por él ¡Querías odiarlo! Sacarlo de tu cabeza y dejar de intentar traerlo de vuelta.

Pero nunca lo lograste.

__

Y entonces el volvió. Cuando por poco perdías la esperanza, cuando creías que iban a morir, Sasuke regreso. Salvo a Naruto, ayudo en la reconstrucción de la villa, fue juzgado y declarado inocente, aguanto las miradas enfurecida de la gente, soporto los insultos que recibía en la calle. Porque ellos jamás dejaran de ver a Sasuke en la forma en que lo hacen: Un hijo de puta, un cabrón y miserable que no merece el perdón de nadie.

_Y no puedes creer que la gente se empeñe en ver todo lo negativo de Sasuke, pero ya no te esfuerzas por recordarles que él te protegió más de una vez, que el ayudo a salvar la villa, que fue gracias a él que Naruto no murió; porque simplemente volverían a rodar los ojos y se darían media vuelta._

_Si supieran, si al menos intentaran ver cuánto sufrió él, si lo descubrieran mirando la villa Uchiha con tanta melancolía como lo haces tú. _Si le dieran una oportunidad_._

_Y entonces caes en cuenta que a pesar de todo sigues defendiéndolo, porque solo tú conoces al verdadero Sasuke. Es verdad que quisieras que él pudiera gritarte que te quiere, como lo hace Naruto con Hinata, porque a pesar de que desearías que se atreviera a caminar de tu mano como lo hace Neji con Ten-ten, no puedes quejarte cuando lo tienes única y exclusivamente en casa. _A tu lado_._

__

Porque sus medias sonrisas te pertenecen, porque en sus manos han quedado marcadas cada una de tus formas, porque sus labios son presas constantes de los tuyos, porque cada noches son sus brazos los que te rodean y con eso te basta.

¡Con eso te basta!

__

Si, es verdad que tienen peleas, es verdad que te desespera su vocabulario de mierda, es verdad que hay cosas que no te gustan de él, pero lo aceptas así, así lo quieres.

Porque aunque aceptas que esto se está convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso. No importa.

Porque te aterra el quererlo tanto y muchas veces intentaste esconderte en un cuento de fantasía donde él era el hombre perfecto, que inevitablemente has descubierto que amar es otra cosa. Es aceptar a la persona con sus defectos y errores.

_Y tú aceptaste a Sasuke desde que lo viste, desde el día que volvió, desde el primer pretexto que soltaste negando que lo quisieras. _Lo has aceptado siempre_ y no puedes evitar volver a llorar al darte cuenta que quizás ahora es demasiado tarde._

__

Porque Sasuke fue una hermosa manera de descubrir que el amor si existía pero dolía.

—En serio eres una fastidiosa, Sakura. —_ repites cuando te pones de pie y comienzas a arreglar tu escritorio. Tienes un día muy complicado: Consulta de 12 a 3, una comida con _la cerda_ para ponerla al tanto de todo, e intentar no pensar en Sasuke mientras haces todo eso.  
_

_Joder. _Joder  
_  
_El estomago te gruñe y piensas en ir a cenar, ya que el maldito tiempo ha pasado condenadamente rápido y no fuiste a comer, pero seguir practicando con los Kunais fue una buena manera de anestesiar tu cabeza. Tus brazos tienen varios cortes, pues estas haciendo que choquen unos contra otros para que vayan a diferentes direcciones. Prácticamente te estás atacando a ti mismo y eso lo encuentras endemoniadamente interesante. _  
_  
Las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer poco a poco logrando encubrir las gotas de sudor, sigues lanzando Kunais y pronto descubres el inconfundible chakra de Sakura rondando el lugar, por lo visto ya ha salido de trabajar.

¿Esa es su manera de hacerte pagar? Hacerte saber que te está observando y que por lo visto no se piensa dignarte a hablar. Muy bien, eso no permitirá que te desconcentres.

Un. Dos. Tres. Cuatro Latidos, es suficiente. Y el kunai se clava en tu hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Sasuke! — grita con la voz agitada. No volteas, ni siquiera te inmutas ante su grito, escondes la sonrisa que se ha formado pues ella jamás dejara de ser una exagerada, dramática que se preocupa por todo. Desclavas el kunai y un poco de sangre comienza a manchar tu ropa, comienzas a caminar alejándote de ella. Ignorando el dolor, sin preocuparte si quiera porque la herida pueda infectarse. — ¡Espera! —vuelve a gritar y escuchas sus pasos cerca.

— Sakura. — dices cuando se coloca frente tuyo impidiéndote el paso, te mira y sabes que te reclama el hecho de que no la hayas escuchado.

— ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que se clavara ese kunai? ¡Podías haberlo esquivado! —dice y sabes que está evaluando la herida con sus ojos para saber que tan fuerte te debería golpearte por la idiotez que hiciste. Tu ego reclama que ella tenga razón.

— Hmp, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntas, descolocándola por completo y ella abre los ojos sintiéndose descubierta. Te mira mordiendo los labios, posa sus ojos en los tuyos y por un momento bajas la mirada.

— ¿Me quieres Sasuke-kun?

Eso fue lo que desencadeno todo hace varios días. Joder, y ella insiste en idioteces como esa ¿Acaso Sakura en serio necesitaba oírte decir eso?

— No

Ella abre los ojos y también la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas, definitivamente esa respuesta no la esperaba. Finalmente no tiene remedio, la observas tan consternada que por un instante te contienes para no tomarla de la barbilla y hacerla callar.

¿Qué si la querías?

Esa era una verdadera idiotez.

— Yo… Yo en serio no te entiendo Sasuke. — dice negando con la cabeza como si se recriminara volver a caer ante ti.

— Hmp

— ¿Ves? Eres tan… tan…

— Cállate, Sakura. — murmuras y ella infla los cachetes conteniendo, probablemente, todos sus insultos teniendo que morder su lengua. —Siempre quieres entenderlo todo. Eres tan fastidiosa.

— Y tú eres un imbécil. — suelta de golpe y ahora te mira desafiante dando un paso hacia adelante. Pensando en cuál de todos sus siguientes insultos puede hacer más daño.

—Escúchame, Sakura — escupes seriamente y ella retrocede de nuevo. — Y esta va a ser la única vez que lo diga así que presta atención y deja de pensar tanta estupidez junta. —la aludida frunce el seño y vez como aprieta los puños. —No estoy enamorado de ti.

Y la fuerza con la que te golpea hace que gires la cabeza hacia a un lado.

— ¡¿Por qué jodidos viniste entonces? —grita completamente enojada. Y tiene razón. Sonríes y ella te mira incrédula. Sientes su chakra concentrarse en su puño, si acierta con ese golpe seguro saldrás con unas cuantas costillas rotas, por un momento, solo por un segundo crees que en verdad lo mereces. — ¡¿Por qué?

— Porque el que no haga todas esas estupideces que hacen los enamorados no significa que no te ame. —gruñes y se detiene justo a tiempo para no volver a golpearte.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste.— suspiras cerrando los ojos y buscando las palabras correctas para continuar. — Si no te lo había dicho es simplemente porque creí que tú podías darte cuenta de que por algo _estoy_ contigo. — explicas, ahí, en medio del campo de entrenamiento número tres, con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte y con una suave llovizna que los comienza a empapar poco a poco. — Si, el sexo es magnífico. — agregas y ella se sonroja. — Pero estar a tu lado es aun mejor.

—Sa-sasuke. —dice y cuando abres los ojos ves que se está abrazando a sí misma. —Desde que tengo memoria… lo único que quería era poder estar contigo. — murmura y entiendes que es su turno de hablar. Levanta los ojos sorprendiéndote pues no está llorando, te sonríe tan abiertamente que es inevitable que se te encoja el estomago. —Ahora que te_ tenia_ era tan… simplemente no podía creerlo.

— Aquí estoy, Sakura.

Notas como baja la mirada. Y sus labios están temblando. No puedes impedirlo, das dos pasos hacia ella y la rodeas con tus brazos, Sakura solloza y se aferra a ti con tanta fuerza que seguro te marcara las uñas. Puedes notar el temblor de su cuerpo y a pesar de estar atrapada entre tus brazos se las ingenia para besarte debajo de la mandíbula y decir:

—Sasuke-kun… Te deseo tanto.

Mierda. Te has sonrojado y ella sonríe.

Son completamente distintos. Todo el mundo puede notarlo. E incluso aun hay quien se pregunta porque ella continua permaneciendo a tu lado. Y lo cierto es que tú también te lo estas preguntado, justo ahora, pero la respuesta es simple:

Quizás estar juntos no es lo mejor. Pero no consiguen siquiera imaginarse sin el otro.

Si, posiblemente son terriblemente opuestos, pero han aprendido a vivir con ello.

Y das gracias de eso, porque los dos tienen un maldito carácter que no ayudaría en nada. Al contrario.

Le besas la frente y le haces señas para que caminen a casa, ella asiente y suspira, te mira, sonríe y comienza a caminar dejándote atrás.

Ella tiene el cabello rosa y eso es extraño.  
Ella te ama a pesar de todo y eso es extraño.  
Tu te das cuenta que tan solo verla caminar moviendo suavemente sus caderas te hace feliz, pero para ti eso no tiene nada de extraño.

Porque ella es todo lo que alguna vez te negaste a ser y sentir.  
Ella te complementa a cada instante.

Tan sencillo como decir que sin negro no habría blanco, sin la guerra la gente no aprendería a disfrutar esos momentos de paz, sin el llanto la gente no reiría con la misma felicidad.

Eso es Sakura para ti.

Ella hace que después de tanta oscuridad ahora valores esa luz con la que te ilumina. Ella es la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Ella es tuya.

Si Sasuke, eres un suertudo de mierda.

Jadeas. Gime. Besas. Muerde. Suspiras. Traga Saliva. Te jala el cabello. Dices su nombre. Exhala. Levantas sus caderas. Adentro. Afuera. Grita. Cierras los ojos. Abre la boca. Gruñes. Adentro. Afuera. Sonríe. Te quejas. Adentro. Afuera. Abres sus piernas. Rasguña. Acaricias. Arquea su espalda. Te corres. Una y otra vez.

El sexo con Sakura es demasiado bueno. Tan adictivo que podría resultar un problema.  
La noche apenas comienza pero ustedes no tienen la intensión de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, después de todo ella te desea tanto que te sigue pidiendo más. Y tú quieres obedecer.

Los rayos de sol comienzan a salir, e irremediablemente abres los ojos, ella se encuentra recargada en tu pecho, con las sabanas enrolladas en sus piernas y dejándote embriagado con la imagen que se está grabando en tu memoria.  
La alarma suena y un nuevo día comienza, sin embargo no quieres despertarla, observas su cabello enmarañado, la marca de tus dientes en su hombro derecho, sus labios ligeramente inflamados y una delgada capa de sudor que se ve en su espalda.

Sonríes. Besas su cabeza e intentas moverte un poco.

Sakura puede romper una pared en un segundo. Salva vidas siempre que puede. Logra que pierdas el sentido común cuando la tienes cerca. Es capaz de soportar a Naruto todos los días, maneja a la perfección el carácter de mierda que tiene Tsunade y además de todo eso sabe amarte mejor que nadie.

Si, odiar a la gente resulta muchísimo muy fácil. No puede dañarte y puedes acabar con ella con tan solo un parpadeo. Sin embargo, estar con Sakura Haruno es algo que se te está haciendo tremendamente fácil, aunque siempre sea una molestia.

Porque aunque tú en serio querías odiarla, jamás pudiste hacerlo.  
Porque ella nunca pudo entender que nunca quisiste amarla, tampoco pudiste negarte a hacerlo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Esto se ha acabado. Admito que el final me dejo un sabor agridulce en la boca. Estoy feliz de poder haber terminado este proyecto. Y aunque este capítulo me gusto… _a medias_. Tengo que admitir que fue bastante difícil de escribir sobre todo la parte de Sakura. Fue la muerte. Y espero no haberlos confundido con su PoV en medio de la de Sasuke. Pero es que necesitaba escribir esa parte, tenia que explicar la manera en la que Sakura ve a Sasuke. Jodeeer, me hago bolas. Ven, en serio fue muy difícil escribirla por eso es que siento que fue un asco.

Espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Honestamente no he estado muy bien anímicamente y escribir es siempre mi mayor consuelo. Aunque nunca quedo a gusto con lo que hago.

**AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SU APOYO SUS REVIEWS, LOS ALERTS, LOS FAVORITOS.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias!**

Por apoyarme y seguir _mí primer SasuSaku_ que esperemos no sea el último. Aunque tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y hay una que e esta tentando jodidamente. Bueno son dos xD

No encuentro la forma de agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Joder 113. Eso es MUCHO. Y hacen que me sonroje ¡carajo! Pero aun así me halaga mucho que abran esta historia y me permitan saber su opinión con tan solo un click.

Así que si pueden díganme que tal me quedo el final. Como siempre pueden aventarme un tomate a la cabeza si creen que esto es un asco.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto. Espero leernos pronto. Y como se merecen el cielo por sus reviews tengo que decir que me _pueden_ convencer para hacer un epilogo.

Saludos y…

**GRACIAS.**


	6. Epilogo

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**Αιмeг**

**EPILOGO**

Es casi medio día. Los rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana iluminando ampliamente la habitación, que de no ser por las prendas de ropa que se encuentran esparcidas por el piso, estaría impecablemente ordenada.  
Tienes el estomago lleno pues ya has desayunado, y aunque tienes un poco de sueño no puedes irte a la cama a semejante hora. No eres como ella. Y te giras suavemente para ver como su pecho sigue subiendo lentamente, Sakura sigue durmiendo. Te das el lujo de observarla el tiempo que desees. Conoces cada parte de su cuerpo, sabes que tiene un lunar en la espalda y dos en el cuello, que tiene una cicatriz en el abdomen. Reconoces cada curva gracias a que tus manos ya las han memorizado. Los rasgos de su rostro están grabados en tu cabeza; sabes la forma en la que sonríe cuando está feliz, e identificas su entrecejo fruncido cuando está molesta, así como el bostezo que suelta cuando algo le ha aburrido, la ceja que levanta cuando esta escéptica y la forma en la que muerde su labio cuando algo le preocupa.

La conoces más que lo que ella piensa y mucho más de lo que te gustaría.

Llevas tus manos hacia tu rostro y te hundes en ellas. Odias esa maldita sensación que has sentido las últimas semanas. Sientes que ya no estás haciendo lo correcto. Es esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que últimamente te ha hecho Sakura.

_— "¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?"_

Quieres decirle la verdad. Deseas hacerlo, necesitas decirle que últimamente no puedes dormir tranquilamente. Necesitas decirle que la sigues encontrando magnifica, pero que sientes que algo falta. Sin embargo no haces nada, no dices nada, Sakura es tan insensata que probablemente pensaría cualquier estupidez antes de dejarte hablar.

Aunque intentas no pensar en el daño que probablemente ya le estás haciendo. Ella puede ser molesta, infantil, testaruda, puede tener incluso la fuerza bruta de un animal, pero no es estúpida, de hecho su inteligencia es una de las muchas cosas que te gustan de ella, y seguramente Sakura sabe que algo está pasando.

El despertador suena y no puedes evitar dar un respingo, lo apagas inmediatamente pues no quieres que la despierte. El maldito trabajo la está llevando al límite, ha tenido que cubrir los turnos de la Yamanaka en la noche y todo debido a que no podía negarse pues la rubia ahora era madre de un niño, solo esperas que el mocoso saque el cerebro de Shikamaru. Ha trabajado tanto que por lo mismo no te sorprendes que siga durmiendo.  
Sabes que cuando despierte se enfurecerá por no la despertaste para ir a trabajar. Gritara y tal vez incluso te amenace. Sonríes, reconoces que no le harás mucho caso, alguien debe hacerla entender que también tiene que descansar o se enfermara y afortunadamente Tsunade está de acuerdo contigo, así que ya le dio el día libre. O quizás no le quedo de otra, ya que solo llegaste a su despacho avisando que Sakura no iría a trabajar.

Ella se remueve entre las sabanas, puedes ver sus hombros descubiertos, y como se le eriza la piel. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero ya esta despierta y tú no piensas pedirle que se ponga de pie. Ella espera ansiosa a que digas algo, sin embargo solo revuelves sus cabellos y te pones de pie. Casi puedes ver la desilusión en su rostro. Ella jamás va a entender que no eres de esos tipos cariñosos.

—Mierda. —la escuchas decir, se ha dado cuenta de la hora. — ¡Sasuke!, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Hmp.

— Nada de "Hmp" — se quejo imitándote perfectamente. —Tengo que ir a trabajar y ya es tardísimo.

— Tsunade te dio el día libre. — explicas brevemente mientras le lanzas una playera para que se vista. Ella te mira confundida y sabes que va a seguir preguntando. —Puedes dejar de quejarte y simplemente venir a desayunar.

— Supongo que eso significa que no me dirás nada más. —opina y tu asientes. Ella sonríe natural, enseña los dientes y se toca el estomago. — Tienes suerte que me muera de hambre, Sasuke-kun. —dijo haciendo mohines.

Es tan infantil.

— Cállate. Y come.

Y ella vuelve a sonreír, franca, divertida. _Así es cuando estas con ella_. Por eso te abofeteas mentalmente, por eso te sientes culpable de estar ocultándole algo que, quizás, es una tontería. Eres feliz con ella. Eres más feliz de lo que alguna vez _creíste_ que serias.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Mierda.

Ahí está de nuevo. Su intuición. Después de todo, ella te conoce demasiado. Sabe que tu cuerpo tiene muchas cicatrices y sabia la historia de cada una de ellas, conocía que algunas habían sido causadas mientras tú eras el que hacía daño, y que las de los últimos años eran por proteger a algún compañero. Te conoce en cada uno de tus gestos, en cada uno de tus estados de ánimo y cada una de esas veces nunca ha dejado de quererte.

Es demasiado buena o demasiado idiota.

— Nada, Sakura.

Y tú te estás volviendo un maldito mentiroso.

Sakura sigue observándote y del algún modo tú le aguantas la mirada, parpadea y lentamente comienza a desayunar. Ya no sonríe.

Están en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres. Sakura quiere entrenar un poco, pues ha trabajado tanto en el hospital que últimamente no ha salido de misión, algo de lo que no puedes quejarte. Sakura puede ser fuerte, muy fuerte, inteligente, la mejor en genjutsu, una ninja medico de gran nivel, puede incluso vencerte una de cada ocho veces, pero aun así logra preocuparte cuando la mandan en misiones.

Ha acertado siete de los 10 kunais que lanzo. No está mal, pero puede ser mejor, solo no está concentrada. La observas enfrente de ti, muerde su labio inferior, frunce el entrecejo un poco molesta por haber fallado. Vuelve a intentarlo… Y solo acierta 5. Frunces el entrecejo. Sakura Aprieta los puños y una fuerte brisa le desordenan sus cabellos rosa. Lanza los kunais y solo tres dan en el blanco.

— ¡Tienes que concentrarte! —gritas desde tu lugar y la puedes ver apretar los dientes. Ella lo intenta de nuevo y ninguno acierta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —protesta y recoge cada uno de los kunais que hay por el campo, caminas hacia ella recogiendo un par, apenas ibas a dárselos cuando los arrebata de tu mano.

— ¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Sakura? — preguntas un poco molesto. Ella te mira completamente enojada, respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse, por la forma en la que te vuelve a observar sabes que no fue así.

— Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Sasuke. — confiesa y tu serenidad se va al diablo. Odias que no sea capaz de darte un golpe cuando lo tienes bien merecido, pero que si pueda encararte cuando menos te lo esperas. — ¿De qué hablas?

— No me vengas con esas cosas, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. —dice mientras cierra los ojos por un segundo para después chocar con los tuyos. No sabes que responder, abres la boca dispuesto a decirle que está siendo una exagerada, la cierras porque sabes que está teniendo razón, vuelves abrirla para decirle la verdad, la cierras porque _no sabes cómo hacerlo_.

Tomas su rostro entre tus manos y ella se pone de puntitas para fundirse en algo que los dos están necesitando, la besas, la besas como hacía semanas no lo hacías. Y fue como echar fuego a la gasolina. La sangre quemaba, el aire faltaba y la única necesidad que sentían era la de seguir devorando la boca del otro, urgente y como si no hubiese otra ocasión en la que volvieran a hacerlo. Suave para recompensarse por el tiempo perdido, mordían, lamian, todo con una única opción. Sakura para intentar alejar esas estúpidas ideas que se habían alojado en su cabeza, y tú para confirmar aquello que sentías.

Cual fue tu sorpresa al saber que estabas en lo correcto, te alejaste poco a poco de tu novia. Lento como queriendo guardar ese momento en lo eterno. Ella te miro con los ojos cristalizados mientras contenía el llanto. Tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. Y tus actos se lo estaban confirmando.

— ¿Hice algo mal, Sasuke? — preguntó. Como siempre echándose la culpa de todo. Quieres sonreír pero el momento no es el indicado.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces? — sigue atormentándose. Bajas la mirada.

— Porque _es lo mejor_ Sakura. Necesito hacerlo porque ya no puedo seguir así. — explicas tranquilamente. Ella se lleva una mano a la boca, y contiene un sollozo. Es tan tonta, tan ingenua que siempre vas a sentir esa necesidad de protegerla, siempre. —Ya no quiero salir contigo.

Y el tiempo se detiene junto con tu corazón, al menos por unos segundos. Ella parpadea como si no creyera lo que acaba de escuchar, y nunca habías estado tan seguro de estar haciendo bien las cosas. Sientes un poco de pena, Sakura está aguantando las lágrimas que ahora se ven claramente en sus ojos color jade, suspiras mientras intentas tomarla de la mano, Sakura se aleja por lo menos dos pasos. No esperas que grite o que haga algún drama exagerado, después de todo ya sabe que te molestan esas cosas. Agacha la mirada, y tú le levantas el mentón.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, solloza y niega con la cabeza, tomas ahora su rosto entre tus manos para obligarla a verte a la cara. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Tiene la boca entreabierta aun por la sorpresa, respira agitadamente y tú sonríes de medio lado.

Habías estado dándole vueltas al asunto. Temías de cierta parte que te estuvieras equivocando, que te estuvieras precipitando, por eso habías estado tan esquivo últimamente, además no tenias ni la más remota idea de cómo insinuarle que querías permanecer a su lado lo que te quedaba de vida. La miras con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta. Aunque lo cierto es que lo tuyo fue mas una orden que una pregunta bien hecha. Sakura sonríe ampliamente, tan radiante a pesar de las lagrimas en su cara.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — pregunta incrédula todavía, pones los ojos en blanco. Y de pronto eres estrechado entre sus brazos.

— Eres tan molestia. — dices y ella te abraza aun mas fuerte mientras esconde su rostro en tu cuello, las lagrimas lograr empapar tu camiseta y le acaricias la cabeza. Odias que saque ese lado tan humano de ti.

No puedes ver a otra mujer con tanto deseo como con el que la ves a ella. No dejas que ningún otra fémina te rodeo por sus brazos al menos que sea ella. Tu corazón solo aprendió a latir por la mujer que tienes entre los brazos. Fue Sakura quien lleno tu vida.

¿Y _todavía_ pregunta si hablas en serio?

Abres la boca intentando responder que sí, pero ella es mucho más rápida y apresa tus labios entre los suyos, cierra los ojos y se entrega por completo.

No, nunca te quedaba alguna duda. Sakura siempre sera tuya.

**

* * *

**

Joder.

Después de darle muchísimas vueltas, de intentar hacer este epilogo durante todo este tiempo… Por fin pude traerles el epilogo. Increíblemente creo que me gusto, al menos un poquito. Lo hice en unas horas.

Va con dedicatoria para:

Cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo para dejar review, para dar click en favoritos o alerts. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

**Atori**, por haberme chantajeado vilmente si no lo hacía. Y dentro de diez días es su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades adelantadas, mujer!

**Daia **Porque me halago completamente, por creer en esta mi primer historia espero no le haya defraudado.

**Amycvs **Por haber aparecido de ultra tumba para comentar, mujer me harás sonrojar, muchísimas gracias.

**Lennaa** Por estar ahí bruja. Amore, ¡te quiero!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

Fue mi primer SasuSaku. Gracias por leerlo.

Sé que no he contestado reviews, pero la verdad he andado muy corta de tiempo. Pero les responderé.

Un saludo. Espero podamos leernos pronto.

Pd: Después de esta historia dejare de ser **Emeka**. Y mutare a **Paix Rlys.**


End file.
